La Ritournelle
by oO Nika-chan Oo
Summary: Como voltar a sua vida de antes? A vida em que James Potter e suas íris fascinantes não existiam. JL. Lily's POV. HBP Spoilers.


**_Nota da Nika:_** Coisas que você precisa saber antes de ler essa fic: sim, tia Nika é fã de The Beatles e achou a idéia de tornar todo mundo grande entendedor da banda muito legal e divertida. E a música que fecha a fic (e expressa bem o clima do texto) é La Ritournelle do Sebastien Tellier. Sugiro procurar lá no Youtube e escutar conforme ir lendo a fic, fica a dica! Créditos e nomes das músicas ao final da fic, certo? Boa leitura!

* * *

**La Ritournelle **

por: nika-chan

* * *

Por um momento, apenas observou os raios de sol encherem o quarto, numa tentativa frustrada de esquecer os acontecimentos recentes. Suspirou pesadamente ao constatar que era inútil e fechou os olhos, uma vez que a cor quente dos raios lhe fazia_ lembrar_ - e, acredite, para Lily Evans, _lembrar_ não era algo agradável no momento.

Antes, podia muito bem pisar nas folhas secas da estação sem nenhuma angústia. Caminhar tranqüilamente e até saborear o som delas se partindo aos seus pés. Isso no passado. No atual presente, Lily Evans era capaz de escalar árvores ou balançar-se entre cipós para não tocar nas _malditas_ folhas.

As lembranças inconvenientes lhe roubaram até o gosto que tinha em observar o céu durante os pores-do-sol nos terrenos do colégio. O degrade que antes encantava, agora lhe irritava. Que tinha de mágico em vários tons se completando em pleno céu? Pura besteira romântica, fato.

Lily tinha pensado até em mudar seu horário de aulas. Nada como estudar de noite, período em que a porcaria do sol não brilha e está bem escondido no céu. Porém, por alguma razão, o conselho de professores não achou seu argumento forte o suficiente. Ficara inconformada. Estava cercada de idiotas que não compreendiam a gravidade da situação em que se encontrava.

Em seu íntimo, Lily sabia muito bem que o culpado de todo aquele problema não era o Sol. Lily não sofria nenhum distúrbio ou problema psicológico para conscientemente culpar uma estrela gigante. Não, não. Lily Evans sabia muito bem quem era o verdadeiro culpado.

Então, exatamente como a rotina dos últimos meses ditara, sua mente, sem sua permissão, formou as imagens que tanto relutava em lembrar.

Num fim de tarde de um dia especial de outono, Lily decidira se refugiar sob a sombra de uma enorme macieira dos jardins de Hogwarts. Definitivamente, aquele era seu ponto preferido em todo o castelo, até o cheiro adocicado no ar devido aos frutos maduros lhe encantava. Encostara a cabeça no tronco da macieira e suspirara pesadamente, agradecendo que a ronda noturna daquele dia não era sua.

Contara os minutos para observar o pôr-do-sol.

Certo, deixemos claro que Lily Evans nunca foi uma artista sensível que buscava conforto em pores-do-sol. Lily Evans era um tanto desligada demais para contemplar com um olhar crítico eventos belos da natureza. Lily Evans não era e nunca iria ser uma poeta bucólica. Porém, o pôr-do-sol nos jardins de Hogwarts era... _diferente._

Havia algo na mistura de cores que se formava no céu que lhe trazia certo conforto. Não era só o degrade de tons, havia também o reflexo no lago que servia de espelho límpido para o crepúsculo. Às vezes, o lago brilhava tão intensamente que Lily não sabia distinguir onde terminava o céu e começava as águas.

Sentia-se presa em um quadro de tons quentes. E isso, caro leitor, encanta qualquer mortal. Seja ele um filósofo, ou um desligado qualquer como era nossa protagonista.

Porém, nesse dia em especial, Lily Evans não pôde brincar de Arcadismo no extenso jardim devido a um certo ser que decidira descansar próximo ao lago.

Esse ser tinha duas pernas, dois braços e cerca de um metro e oitenta. E no que seria a cabeça num ser qualquer, havia uma pelagem que lembrava a Lily um ninho de canários. Todas essas características somadas na mente da ruiva resultaram num nome: James Potter.

James Potter, vulgo O-Garoto-Que-Não-Tinha-Limites, decidira, naquele dia, que a margem do lago de Hogwarts era um ótimo ponto para descansar seu corpo e o ninho encontrado em sua cabeça. Lily repassara mentalmente todas as regras do castelo relacionadas a 'não descansar perto do lago em tardes de outono' e infelizmente não encontrara nenhuma, o que realmente achara um absurdo, fazendo uma nota mental para sugerir a Dumbledore a criação de algo parecido.

Bufara irritada por ter seu plano destruído pelo outro monitor-chefe, e decidira manter-se escondida sob a macieira, após constatar que Potter não notara sua presença - fato que a animara um pouco, vendo que ainda poderia contemplar o pôr-do-sol tão aguardado, no final das contas.

Então, gentil e timidamente, o sol encostara horizonte. Deitara-se lentamente sobre o lago, e Lily inspirou o ar perfumado, sentindo um estranho calor preenchê-la por dentro. Porém, um movimento perto da margem do lago lhe fez piscar os olhos verdes e desviá-los da bela cena. Lily projetou o tronco para frente, pronta para mais uma discussão rotineira com James Potter, quando vira algo que paralisara seu corpo.

Em meio aos tons quentes refletidos pelo lago, Potter mergulhara os pés nas águas formando pequenas ondulações, distorcendo o belo quadro. O moreno mantinha as mangas da camisa dobradas até os cotovelos e tinha os braços esticados, sustentando o tronco inclinado. Retirara o óculos de armações grossas, e, sem ele, Lily Evans _viu_, pela primeira vez, os olhos de James Potter.

O jardim brilhava em tons de outono, exceto pelos olhos de James Potter que, contrastando fortemente com o cenário, ousavam brilhar em tons de verde. Nunca havia reparado que os olhos de Potter eram esverdeados, mas depois daquele pôr-do-sol, não poderia discutir: suas íris eram puramente verdes.

Não se engane ao pensar que íris daquele tipo eram ordinárias. O que causou espanto em Lily Evans foi justamente o tom único daqueles olhos - era um verde _quente _que brilhava naquelas íris.

Verde escuro lhe parecia vago demais. Verde oliva lhe parecia vulgar demais. E foi justamente esse dilema que manteve Lily presa àquele outro ângulo da cena: observar o pôr-do-sol através dos olhos de James Potter.

O espetáculo terminara quando o grifinório pareceu ouvir seu nome em outro ponto do jardim, onde se encontrava seu amigo de infância, Sirius Black. Levara os óculos ao rosto, e levantara, os pés permanecendo sob as águas. Desdobrara as mangas da camisa, naquele momento terrivelmente amassadas, e então, deixara o local, caminhando num andar tranqüilo sobre a grama verde _desbotada._

Lily Evans permanecera contados cinco minutos numa posição pouco convencional até que as mãos dormentes lhe trouxeram a realidade. Piscara os olhos duas vezes, mantendo os lábios secos entreabertos. Não lembrava de ter prendido a respiração, então... Por que estava tão ofegante?

Jogou-se na cama, após o pequeno _flashback, _e com os olhos fechados revirou-se no colchão. Suspirou. E como mandava a rotina de meses pós-incidente, refez a pergunta que se formou de maneira definitiva em sua mente: _Como voltar para sua vida de antes?_

A vida em que James Potter e suas íris fascinantes não existiam.

* * *

Lily Evans sentou-se em sua cama, repassando fervorosamente o acontecimento de minutos atrás. Certo, ela fora ao jardim observar o pôr-do-sol daquela quarta-feira de outono, e estava felicíssima e super satisfeita até que James _Tenho-Um-Ninho-Na-Minha-Cabeça_ Potter apareceu e sentou na margem do lago, arruinando sua visão daquela cena majestosa.

Não era nada fora do comum Potter arruinar seus planos, ao contrário, já estava até acostumada. Planejava sempre levando em conta a possibilidade remota de James Potter pegar carona num tufão e aparecer, arruinando qualquer coisa. Nada fora do ordinário para Lily, então... Por que sentia suas maçãs do rosto queimando?

Respirou fundo, tentando encontrar uma linha de raciocínio que a fizesse chegar a uma conclusão sã de tudo aquilo que se passara. Estava nitidamente reagindo de maneira exagerada. O que tinha de especial na cor das íris de James Potter?

Lily Evans nunca reparara em James Potter, ainda mais no tom exato de seus olhos. Lily passara seis anos de sua vida escolar ignorando qualquer feição ou detalhe em especial, seja este do rosto ou do corpo, de James Potter (com exceção dos cabelos, é claro, pois Lily suspeitava que nem se fosse cega deixaria de reparar naquele bolo de fios). A ruiva nunca reparara em James Potter, e não iria começar agora, no seu último ano em Hogwarts.

Afinal, o que tinha de especial em ter olhos verdes? Ela própria tinha olhos verdes. Nascera com eles, e eles sempre estavam lá de manhã quando se olhava no espelho. Sério, ela mais do que ninguém não deveria se impressionar com umas reles íris esverdeadas...

Não que se impressionara com os olhos de Potter, só permanecera uns 5 minutos debruçada nas próprias mãos dormentes e refletira por contados trinta minutos sobre a possível paleta de cores presente naquelas íris. Não que isso fosse se impressionar.

Era só curiosidade...

"Aí está você, Lily Evans!", ouviu a voz de Alice, e piscou duas vezes, acordando dos devaneios. "Nossa, que cara é essa?"

"Hm?"

"Viu o passarinho _verde_, Lily?"

Precisava de novas amigas.

"Hã? Se eu vi _o quê_?", certo, talvez soara mais na defensiva do que pretendera. "Honestamente, que esses filósofos vêm na cor verde?", começou gesticulando de maneira exagerada. Era um dos seus problemas: quando nervosa (não que aquele fosse o caso!), gesticulava demais. "Nem cor primária ela é! Veio de uma mistura, sabia?"

"Lily, calma, é só uma expressão".

"Eu estou calma, Alice".

"Sei...", escutou a voz da amiga meio abafada devido ao suéter que a morena despia, naquele momento. "Mas, me diz, como foi nos jardins? O sol brilhou de maneira diferente hoje?", então, como se sua mente já estivesse programada, a lembrança daquela tarde atingiu-lhe violentamente.

James Potter em todo seu desleixo casual, com os pés levemente banhados pelas águas do lago, seu rosto levemente inclinado e o sorriso que pendia para a esquerda ao observar o pôr-do-sol. E o verde, por Merlin, aquele verde que brilhava _quente_.

"... e eu tô falando sozinha", ouviu a amiga concluir, após vê-la jogar-se em sua cama.

"Hm...? Ah, desculpe, Alice!", gaguejou balançando a cabeça numa tentativa de espantar a terrível lembrança de sua mente. "O que foi que você tinha me perguntado, mesmo?", e numa idéia brilhante de manter o corpo e a mente ocupados, pôs-se a despir o uniforme.

"Eu perguntei se o sol brilhou diferente hoje, mas acho que já tenho a minha resposta", e um sorriso no mínimo diferente se formou nos lábios de Alice. "Alguma coisa definitivamente aconteceu pra te deixar tão fora de órbita assim!".

"Alice, eu só estou cansada", disse após vestir o pijama e deitar-se em sua cama. "O sol não brilhou azul, os jardins não mudaram de lugar e a macieira não se transformou num pinheiro se é isso que você quer saber", e bocejou, sentindo o corpo exausto afundar ainda mais no colchão.

"Hm...".

"Boa noite, Alice".

"Durma bem, Lily Evans", e ouviu uma risadinha vinda da cama da amiga. Rodou os olhos e fechou o cortinado, deitando a cabeça ruiva no travesseiro, adormecendo em seguida.

* * *

Certo, não deveria ser tão difícil assim... Definitivamente não deveria ser tão difícil arrumar-se de manhã sem precisar olhar-se no espelho. Lavaria o rosto e escovaria os dentes sem dirigir o olhar ao próprio reflexo, planejou Lily Evans enquanto caminhava até o banheiro do quarto.

Encostou a porta atrás de si e, fechando os olhos, tateou até chegar a pia. Certo, deixara sua escova em algum lugar próximo a torneira... _Certo_, tinha a escova de dentes e o creme dental em mãos. Escovara os dentes com os olhos devidamente fechados e, em seguida, lavou o rosto com um sabonete qualquer, encontrado após uma verdadeira jornada travada por suas mãos. Tudo seguia conforme o planejado, até a fatídica tarefa de pentear os cabelos complicar a vida de nossa protagonista.

Lily não lembrava ao certo onde tinha deixado a escova de cabelos. Tateou parte da pia e seguiu pelas paredes, sentindo-se um tanto _ridícula_. Porém, todo aquele esforço valeria a pena porque não olharia para seu reflexo, logo, não veria seus... seus lábios rachados pelo frio. É, Lily não suportaria ver o estado dos seus lábios, daí tanto sacrifício.

Após minutos perdidos naquela brincadeira de 'onde está a escova?', Lily Evans se cansou e abriu os olhos, suspirando irritada. Caminhou até a pia novamente, e encontrou a escova no chão debaixo da cuba.

"AHÁ!", abaixou-se e pegou o objeto com tremenda satisfação. "Aí está você!".

E levantando-se, ainda muito orgulhosa da proeza realizada, Lily se esqueceu por um momento que na parede atrás da pia, pendurado, havia um belo espelho emoldurado, e como a força do hábito mandara, dirigiu o olhar diretamente para seu reflexo.

"AI, NÃO!", gritou, levando ambas as mãos aos olhos ainda abertos, espiando por entre as frestas dos seus dedos finos o seu reflexo surpreso no espelho. Lily, então, viu o que evitara desde que levantara da cama (há exatos 10 minutos): o verde de seus olhos.

Lily inclinou-se em direção ao espelho, apoiando o baixo ventre na pia, as mãos ainda cobrindo parcialmente o rosto. Ao abaixá-las, ainda manteve o contato visual com seu reflexo. Fitou os olhos verdes, analisando-os pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Seus olhos eram de um verde aberto, beirando ao chamado 'verde esmeralda'. Eram intensamente claros, fato que contrastava com as pupilas num belo jogo de tons. A cor de seus olhos era diferente daquela encontrada nas íris de Potter.

"Sim, Lily, é você", ouviu a voz da amiga que adentrava o banheiro. "Isso é um espelho, ele reflete as coisas", só então, notou a posição ridícula em que se encontrava: o rosto virado para a direita, a maça do rosto a poucos centímetros da superfície gélida do espelho, e o olhar direcionado para as próprias íris.

Constrangida, Lily se afastou do espelho rapidamente e encarou Alice, que se apoiara ao batente e a fitava de maneira divertida:

"Vai me contar o que aconteceu agora ou eu vou ter que esperar até depois do café-da-manhã?".

"Caiu um cisco no meu olho", disse, tentando parecer casual.

"Certo, eu espero até depois do café-da-manhã", respondeu a morena, dando de ombros e saindo do banheiro, sendo seguida por Lily.

Desceram as escadas e deixaram o salão comunal da Grifinória em silêncio, em passos mais lentos que o normal. Alice diminuiu a freqüência de seus passos para acompanhar a amiga, que parecia ter os pés grudados ao chão, tamanha a lerdeza em que se movia.

Lily Evans costumava caminhar rápido nos corredores de Hogwarts, aprendera com os anos de monitoria que nem sempre os terceiranistas (a famosa idade do terror) optavam por aceitar de maneira submissa uma detenção. Lily ainda lembrava do dia em que correra atrás de um menino que se recusara a limpar os troféus de Hogwarts à maneira trouxa. Depois daquele dia, poderia facilmente participar de uma maratona, tamanho o condicionamento físico desenvolvido.

Porém, naquele dia em especial, Lily Evans optou por passos vagarosos. Lily não estava com pressa nenhuma em chegar ao Salão Principal. Tanto barulho, tantas conversas paralelas... Sério, Lily conseguiria pular facilmente a refeição e ir direto para a primeira aula do dia.

"Lily, eu planejo comer ainda nessa semana, sabe?", disse Alice, acelerando os passos, ao que a ruiva, contrariada, seguiu logo atrás.

Se Lily Evans fosse sincera consigo mesma, admitiria que não estava evitando o Salão devido às conversas de terceiros, mas a ruiva passava por um momento de muita agitação interior, então, decidira ignorar o verdadeiro motivo: a presença de James Potter. Sim, Lily seguiria com sua vidinha e permaneceria ignorando a existência de James Potter (francamente, que tinha de mais em ter olhos esverdeados?).

Ao adentrar o Salão Principal, Lily fixou os olhos no belo teto do enorme cômodo. Que feitiço fabuloso aquele! Que criatividade, que mente genial aquela que teve a idéia de fazer do teto um reflexo do céu exposto do lado de fora do castelo! Não havia nada de mais interessante naquele imenso salão que aquele belo teto!

Caminhou em passos curtos e _laterais, _os olhos ainda no falso céu, até que Alice encontrou um espaço vago na enorme mesa. Sentou-se ao lado da morena, e cansando de formar imagens com as nuvens que brincavam sob o teto, baixou o rosto e concentrou-se nas opções que tinha como café-da-manhã.

"Lily... você tá meio estranha desde ontem", ouviu a voz da amiga, enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos no jarro de suco de laranja a sua frente. "Estou preocupada", Lily desviou a atenção do suco e encarou a amiga com um olhar surpreso.

"Alice, juro que não aconteceu nada, estou perfeitamente nor...", porém, não pôde concluir a frase, pois na fileira de pessoas atrás da amiga, encontrava-se James Potter.

James Potter servira-se de torradas cobertas com geléia de amora e um grande copo de suco, e enquanto tamborilava os dedos na superfície da mesa de madeira, num ritmo que parecia lembrar-lhe uma canção, mantinha os olhos fixos no amigo, Sirius Black, que se sentara defronte a ele. Parecia extremamente entretido com o que o último falara, mantendo um sorriso discreto enquanto assentia a uma ou outra afirmação do amigo.

Então, quando Lily Evans já estava se acostumando a cena matinal tranqüila (e considerando a idéia que toda a cena da tarde anterior fora apenas uma alucinação), James Potter abaixou a cabeça, e no segundo posterior voltou a erguê-la numa risada que encheu o Salão. O moreno mantinha os olhos fechados, tinha no rosto um sorriso aberto, o peito saltando conforme a risada ganhava mais intensidade.

Lily Evans nunca reparara na risada de Potter. Escutara somente o eco de suas gargalhadas (que, por Merlin, eram altas), e talvez por isso a ruiva não soube ao certo o que a manteve presa àquela cena em especial, incapaz de desviar os olhos do rapaz. Naquele instante, quase que de maneira inconsciente, sua mente pôs-se a analisar as feições do moreno.

James Potter definitivamente possuía um sorriso bonito, com todos os dentes alinhados e muito brancos, fato que contrastava com a pele morena de tom saudável; seu maxilar tinha o contorno bem definido e uma barba bem feita que deixava a pele macia à mostra; seu nariz era elegante e longo, e alguma parte da mente de Lily a lembrou que Potter era Sangue Puro, o que influenciava e muito naqueles detalhes. Com um olhar mais crítico, a ruiva não pôde deixar de notar um certo ar aristocrático nos traços e na postura do moreno.

E havia também os famosos cabelos de James Potter. Os fios que, semelhantes ao dono, recusavam-se a seguir ordens. Eles eram escuros, quase pretos, e formavam pequenas ondas que se distribuíam sem ordem pela cabeça do moreno, sem corte na frente e avançando em mechas atrás até cobrir quase que completamente a nuca.

Finalmente Lily Evans concentrou-se nos culpados de toda aquela reflexão sem sentido: os olhos de Potter. Apesar de ofuscados pela grossa armação dos óculos que o moreno usava, o verde continuava lá, agora com um ar risonho. E Lily reparou que no Salão Principal aquelas íris brilhavam mais escuras, chegando a outra conclusão sobre quem era o verdadeiro culpado daquilo tudo: o Sol.

Sim, só podia ser o Sol o culpado de toda a análise feita em plena manhã, e o pior, sobre a aparência de James Potter! Que importava a Lily se Potter era bonito ou não? Lily não poderia ligar menos. Sério. Lily estava se lixando para a aparência do monitor-chefe. Então, ficou claro que para viver tranqüilamente o resto de sua vida acadêmica em Hogwarts, só precisava evitar lugares iluminados pelos raios solares.

Um sorriso vitorioso formou-se em seus lábios. Que idéia brilhante! Agora, só precisava comunicar ao conselho de professores que desejava mudar seu horário de aulas. Dormiria até o pôr-do-sol e estudaria à noite. Sim, uma idéia genial, realmente! Não pensara ao certo em qual horário os professores iriam dormir naquele plano perfeito, mas balançando os ombros e dando uma mordida em sua torrada, concluiu que tudo se encaixaria no final.

Sorrindo mais abertamente e concentrada em seu plano, Lily esqueceu-se que ainda tinha os olhos fixos em James Potter, que naquele momento, retirava os óculos para limpar os olhos úmidos da crise de riso, para depois dirigir seu olhar a ruiva. Pega de surpresa, Lily sentiu aqueles olhos verdes em si e não soube o que fazer a não ser inspirar fortemente e soltar a torrada em seu prato. James Potter, então, baixou os olhos por um segundo, e no instante seguinte voltou a fitar-lhe com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

Lily Evans, claro, fez o que qualquer pessoa normal faria: fez uma careta semelhante a alguém prestes a espirrar e desviou os olhos para o jarro de suco a sua frente, sentindo as maçãs do rosto ferverem. Serviu-se de um copo de suco de laranja e bebeu o líquido em tempo recorde. Permaneceu com o corpo rígido na mesma posição, sentindo a atenção do moreno em si.

Não soube ao certo quando tempo se passou para que a mesa começasse a esvaziar e dentre todas as pessoas, James _Incomodo-As-Pessoas-Ainda-No-Período-Matinal _Potter e os amigos também deixassem o Salão.

Lily suspirou de alívio, relaxando os músculos antes rígidos. O pior havia passado, estava livre do maldito que... _que era da mesma casa que ela_. Como Lily esquecera que compartilhava praticamente todas as aulas com James Potter?

"Lily, você parece enjoada", ouviu a voz de Alice soar um tanto preocupada.

"Acho que bebi suco demais", não que a perspectiva de ter vários meses para o término das aulas tenha influenciado seu estado.

"Quer ir a enfermaria, Lily?".

"É... acho que é melhor", ótimo. Uma aula a menos.

Faltavam exatos 8 meses para livrar-se de James Potter.

* * *

Caminhou junto de Alice até as estufas para uma aula de Herbologia, ainda bufando de raiva pela reação da enfermeira ao seu estado desesperador: _'Se essas bochechas vermelhas não são sinal de febre, só pode ser paixão, querida'. _Ora, francamente, o fato de suas bochechas estarem vermelhas nada tinha ver com paixão, e sim com a exposição ao sol! Estava queimada, apenas.

"É, sério, Alice! O sol brilha muito forte aqui em Hogwarts, outro motivo pra eu mudar o horário das minhas aulas", comentou enquanto se aproximavam das estufas.

"Lily, a maioria das nossas aulas são i_dentro/i_ do castelo, e não há período noturno aqui em Hogwarts, não sei da onde você tirou essa idéia".

"Talvez... talvez abram uma exceção!".

"Uma exceção para uma estudante que diz que 'o sol brilha demais e isso causa uma doença-trouxa-que-eu-não-lembro-o-nome'?"

"_Câncer de pele_, Alice. E não deixa de ser um bom motivo...", concluiu adentrando as estufas e se aproximando da bancada que geralmente assistia às aulas.

Apoiou os cotovelos na superfície de madeira e amparou o queixo, fechando os olhos. Certo, tinha de colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Não tinha porquê ficar tão histérica por causa de olhos verdes, ainda por cima sendo estes de James Potter. Tinha ficado impressionada, só isso. Deixara-se levar pela magnitude da cena, pela variedade de tons. Fora uma bela cena, tinha que admitir isso, mas a presença de James Potter em nada alterara aquele pôr-do-sol...

Ouviu o típico barulho que denunciava que a estufa já estava lotada e cerrou os olhos. Suspirou, deixando um dos braços descansar na bancada, enquanto o outro amparava seguramente sua face.

"Que desânimo, Lily", sorriu ao escutar a voz do amigo.

"Oi, Frank", disse, e recebeu um beijo no rosto, enquanto observava o amigo contorná-la e selar os lábios de Alice com os seus.

"Ela tá estranha desde ontem, Frank", falou a morena que a observava atentamente.

"Hmm... e o que você diz em sua defesa, Lily Evans?", perguntou o amigo.

"Que sua namorada está procurando coisa onde não tem, e que meu humor não está dos melhores porque estou com insolação?", sugeriu a ruiva, os olhos fechados novamente.

"Bom dia, classe! Hoje nosso foco vai ser como trabalhar a terra para receber diferentes tipos de plantas!", começou a professora num dos extremos da estufa, e Lily sentiu-se grata por escapar da conversa que não queria ter. Inspirou sentindo o cheiro de terra úmida, e sentiu o humor melhorar de maneira razoável.

Herbologia era uma das aulas que considerava como terapia (exceto quando tinha de lidar com alguma planta que distribuía socos e pontapés, claro). Lily gostava de trabalhar com terra e plantas, gostava da textura da terra úmida e das folhas aveludadas de certos vegetais. Herdara isso de sua mãe, que a ensinara desde cedo a cuidar dos jardins de sua casa. Manuseando a terra calmamente, seguiu as instruções dadas pela professora e prosseguiu com a tarefa que lhes fora dado.

Ouviu uma conversa murmurada ao seu lado, seguida de risos abafados. Discretamente, procurou com os olhos os culpados de tirar-lhe a concentração, e foi até triste como não se surpreendeu ao deparar-se com James Potter e Sirius Black. Ao lado deles, Remus Lupin parecia estar tentando se concentrar, o meio sorriso em seus lábios traindo toda pose, e Peter estava debruçado sobre a bancada, os olhos quase que completamente fechados, claramente lutando contra o sono.

Bufou irritada, e focou sua atenção para a terra sob seus dedos. Era um abuso contra a concentração dos estudantes ali presentes aquela conversa murmurada. Era uma falta de respeito! Francamente, conversar durante uma aula de Herbologia? Uma aula que era tão instrutiva, tão... tão... voltada às plantas! Um absurdo, realmente, e por isso Lily _teve_ que olhar novamente para o grupo de amigos, só para demonstrar o quão ultrajada estava com aquela conversa. Porém, ao observar a cena, não foi ultraje que Lily Evans sentiu.

Nunca percebera, naqueles sete anos, que James Potter tirava a gravata e desabotoava os primeiros dois botões de sua camisa nas aulas de Herbologia. As mangas novamente estavam dobradas na altura dos cotovelos, e ao reparar no quão sujo estava o antebraço do moreno, Lily entendeu o porquê daquela medida preventiva. Enquanto suas mãos manuseavam a terra, Potter mantinha um sorriso aberto no rosto e, vez ou outra, passava o braço (protegido pela camisa branca) na testa, numa tentativa de afastar uma mecha teimosa dos olhos.

Lily não pôde deixar de associar cada movimento do moreno ao de uma criança. Toda aquela sujeira, o sorriso cheio de dentes, as risadas (provocadas por comentários de Sirius Black) abafadas tornavam James Potter quase... _adorável. _

Piscou duas vezes ao perceber a linha de raciocínio. Voltou-se para o próprio vaso e mordiscou o lábio inferior, tentando esquecer o que havia acabado de pensar sobre James Potter. Franziu o cenho e, novamente, dirigiu o olhar ao grupo de amigos, pronta para lembrá-los que a estufa não era um átrio para tanta conversa, porém os olhos verdes de Potter a fizeram vacilar.

O moreno a encarou enquanto mantinha o sorriso nos lábios, mas antes de poder realizar qualquer ação (como por exemplo, afundar aquele rosto na terra úmida), James Potter desviou o olhar para seu próprio vaso...

O que foi bom, lógico, porque Lily Evans iria fazer a mesma coisa. Seu vaso cheio de terra era muito mais importante (e interessante!) que aqueles olhos verdes _irritantes_.

"Acho que está ótimo por hoje, crianças! Guardem o material utilizado em seu devido lugar, e vocês estarão liberados!", ouviu a voz da professora e suspirou. James Potter havia conseguido arruinar uma das aulas que mais lhe acalmavam.

Caminhou até o lavatório e abriu a torneira, sentindo a água gelada em suas mãos. Esfregou-as seguidas vezes na tentativa de limpá-las de toda aquela terra.

"Sério, James, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu!", ouviu a voz grave de Sirius Black no lavatório ao seu lado direito e rodou os olhos, buscando paciência para a cena que estava por vir.

"Não estou desconfiando de nada, Sirius, por que esse tom defensivo?", a voz de James Potter soava um tanto divertida.

"Seus olhos dizem tudo!", como Black era exagerado, por Merlin.

"Sirius, pare com todo esse drama", agora, era Remus Lupin que se pronunciara. "Com licença, Lily", disse e abriu outra torneira do enorme lavatório.

"Ah, claro!", respondeu tardiamente e deu um passo a direita, na tentativa de oferecer mais espaço ao amigo. Nunca entendera o que Remus via na companhia daqueles encrenqueiros.

"Remus, vá logo que James é muito criança e se sujou inteiro!", reprimiu um sorriso ao ouvir o comentário de Sirius Black.

"Ei!", escutou o protesto de Potter, seguido por uma risada canina. Abafou o próprio riso, enquanto fechava a torneira. Quando sentiu-se pronta, pôs-se a caminhar para fora da estufa.

"Ah, Lily!", escutou aquela voz, e com sua pior expressão de desgosto, virou-se para Potter, que entendera o significado real por trás daquela careta: "Hmmm... _Evans_", corrigiu-se com um sorriso fraco.

"Sim, Potter?", falou num tom mais afável que o normal... o que só poderia ser fruto da febre devido a insolação afetando suas cordas vocais, com absoluta certeza.

"Preciso falar com você...", o moreno disse enquanto tentava abrir a torneira usando os cotovelos, dando-lhe as costas. Lily Evans rodou os olhos e falou em bom som:

"Potter, eu não vou sair com você".

"Hã...?", Potter olhou-a por cima do ombro, com uma expressão confusa. "Ah! Ah, claro... mas não era isso que eu ia te perguntar, _Evans_", sorriu gentil e voltou sua atenção para as mãos sujas. Lily sentiu as maçãs do rosto ferverem e olhou em volta, constrangendo-se ao notar que a estufa ainda estava claramente cheia. "Viu, só queria te perguntar se você pode ficar com a ronda noturna de hoje. É que eu tenho planos, sabe?", ouviu o maldito, que agora, já devidamente limpo, apoiava-se na pia de cerâmica e mantinha os braços cruzados na altura do peito.

"Olha, fique sabendo que se for alguma coisa ilegal, eu não vou ser cúmplice, ouviu bem?", balbuciou, procurando palavras fortes o suficiente para expressar todo a raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento. Potter deu uma risada alta, jogando a cabeça para trás, e depois voltou a fitá-la com os olhos risonhos.

"Para ser cúmplice, você precisa ter conhecimento dos planos, Lily, fique tranqüila que se eu for para Azkaban, você não vai junto", disse, levando as mãos aos bolsos da frente da calça. Contou-se alguns segundos de silêncio, nos quais Lily teve aqueles olhos _verdes _em si, o que só podia ser um plano de Potter, claro, distraí-la com aqueles olhos malditos e impedi-la de tomar a decisão correta.

"... _Okay_", murmurou insegura.

"Valeu, Lily, você é a melhor", porém nem teve tempo para entender o elogio, pois no instante seguinte Potter fez algo imperdoável: aproximou-se em um passo largo e deu-lhe um beijo rápido no rosto. Antes de poder exprimir toda a sua revolta, James Potter deixou a estufa acompanhado dos amigos.

Lily Evans permaneceu fitando a parede de vidro a sua frente, mal sentindo o movimento a sua volta. Hesitou por um segundo, e então, levou a mão direita ao ponto exato em seu rosto selado pelos lábios de James Potter. Por algum motivo, sentiu um formigamento na região da pele fina. Inspirou fundo tentando conter aquele estranho fogo que lhe consumia os pulmões.

"Lily?", Alice a chamou, próxima à saída da estufa.

"Alice, acho que minha febre piorou", falou caminhando até a amiga, a mão ainda sobre a bochecha marcada momentos antes.

"Você não estava com febre, Lily Evans, você estava _febril_", então, a morena levou as mãos a testa da amiga, numa tentativa de medir-lhe a temperatura. "É, você tá um pouquinho quente, é melhor você tirar essa capa", disse enquanto retirava-lhe a capa dos ombros. "Vamos, então?", aproveitando o contato, Alice se pôs a empurrar a amiga.

"NÃO! Não estou pronta ainda para encarar esse sol!", disse abaixando as mãos, e sentindo um leve desespero só de pensar na possibilidade de James Potter estar no jardim no meio de tantos raios solares.

Cerrou os olhos com a claridade e, cedendo aos protestos de Alice, seguiu caminhando pelo jardim. Quando ouviu o barulho seco das folhas secas se partindo aos seus pés, se tornou oficial para Lily Evans: chegara o outono. Sempre relacionara aquele som único com a estação. Esquecendo-se das preocupações por um momento, apreciou a melodia seca e abafada conforme se aproximava do castelo.

Observou as folhas distribuídas pela grama do imenso jardim, e uma chamou-lhe a atenção. Cessou os passos, e agindo sob impulso, abaixou-se, levando os dedos à superfície áspera, tomando a folha na mão pelo caule. Levantou-se e analisou-a de perto, o tom castanho em formato atípico, como uma estrela falha, que não tem uma de suas metades. Girou a folha delicadamente, e num movimento suave, usou-a para tapar o sol em seu campo visual. Observou o efeito de transparência causado pelo contraste entre o brilho intenso e o castanho desbotado. Quando as pupilas reclamaram da claridade excessiva, abaixou lentamente a folha, que ainda tinha sua total atenção. Manteve-a erguida sentindo o músculo do braço protestar, até que, através de uma pequena falha na superfície áspera, Lily Evans presenciou um espetáculo.

Reconheceu-os pelo som distante de suas risadas que enchiam o jardim, e teve vontade de sorrir também. Observou James Potter caminhar até uma pilha de folhas secas e encher ambas as mãos com as estruturas frágeis. Ele caminhou até o amigo ligeiramente adiante, e num movimento rápido, jogou as folhas nos cabelos sedosos de Sirius Black. Não pôde conter o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios, nem os dois saltos causados pela risada baixa. Black permaneceu parado por um momento, digerindo a idéia de ter os cabelos sujos, e no instante seguinte passou a perseguir o amigo, que há tempos já corria para longe de seu alcance. Durante a perseguição, Sirius Black chutava as folhas secas, atingindo não só Potter, como Remus e Peter Pettigrew.

Mais sons encheram os jardins. Um grito ou outro, as risadas altas, e o som do vento forte que agitava as árvores e desprendia ainda mais folhas, resultando num tapete frágil que cobria quase que completamente a grama de tom amarelado.

Ao observar toda a cena através daquele pequeno ponto em aberto na folha, Lily Evans sentiu-se tentada a imitá-los. Sentiu um impulso de chutar aquela imensidão de folhas e rir até sua garganta secar. Sentiu-se tentada em rir alto exatamente como James Potter.

Lily, enfim, deu-se por satisfeita, e ainda com o sorriso nos lábios cheios, abaixou totalmente a folha que tinha em mãos e teve a visão real da cena... _fascinante_. Inspirou sentindo o cheiro trazido pelo vento, e então soltou o ar longamente, tentando ignorar aquela ardência constante nas maçãs do rosto.

Viu de longe James Potter sorrir, as mechas de seu cabelo totalmente desalinhadas pelo vento forte. Suspirou novamente, abaixando o rosto, tendo consciência naquele momento que a estação dali para frente viria associada aquele sorriso infantil e aos olhos verdes _risonhos_.

* * *

Saiu do dormitório, desceu as escadas em passos rápidos, e então chegou ao hall do Salão Comunal. Manteve-se nas pontas dos pés, tentando avistar a amiga por cima de tantos estudantes. Naquele horário, próximo ao toque de recolher, era comum encontrar o cômodo lotado de pessoas que aproveitavam o tempo para conversar, relaxar ou, no caso dela, estudar para os exames. Avistou Alice numa mesa dividida com Frank e acenou, caminhando até os amigos.

"Senta aí, Lily, guardei um lugar pra você", disse a morena, que apoiara as costas na cadeira acolchoada, enquanto esfregava os olhos num claro reflexo de cansaço.

"Alice, não vou poder estudar com vocês hoje", disse, enquanto passava os olhos pelos pergaminhos atirados ao longo da mesa redonda.

"Ué, por que não, Lily?", perguntou Frank, que acabara de soltar um bocejo.

"Tive de pegar a ronda noturna de hoje", murmurou apoiando o queixo nas mãos. Quase que de maneira automática, seus olhos buscaram uma presença em especial no hall. "Potter disse que tinha planos e me pediu pra trocar".

"E você aceitou?".

"Sim... ele já fez a ronda ontem, não me pareceu certo não concordar com a troca", comentou, seus olhos ainda naquela busca.

"Ah...", exclamou Alice, lançando um sorriso ao namorado, que abafara o riso entendendo a clara mensagem. Mensagem que também seria entendida por Lily Evans se esta não estivesse tão concentrada em encontrar olhos verdes. "Mas ele te contou quais eram os planos dele?".

"Não, mas suspeito que seja algo contra as regras!", disse emburrada, cruzando os braços em seguida.

"Mas ele é monitor-chefe agora, Lily", comentou Frank, os olhos fixos num pergaminho.

"Grande coisa", murmurou, balançando os ombros. "James Potter continua sendo James Potter".

"Não sei... ele mudou bastante nesses últimos meses", começou Alice.

"Ninguém muda do nada", comentou contrariada. "Tem que ter um motivo...".

"Ah, mas James teve motivos de sobra pra mudar, _Polegarzinha_", sorriu levemente ao escutar o apelido que tinha ganhado de Frank quando era mais nova, devido sua pouca altura e sua paixão por flores. "Sirius fugiu de casa no final do ano passado, e James que o abrigou, mesmo que isso prejudicasse a imagem dos Potter com as outras famílias Sangue Puro", ao escutar a história, Lily arregalou os olhos surpresa. Não tinha idéia de que Sirius Black odiava tanto a família a ponto de fugir, e que James Potter lhe era leal o bastante para oferecer a própria casa como refúgio.

"E o que a sua família achou disso tudo, Frank?", perguntou, interessada na reação da família do amigo. Os Longbottom sempre a trataram muito bem, e Lily tinha um carinho muito grande por todos os parentes de Frank.

"Minha mãe disse que Sirius fez muito bem em ir embora de lá, os Black sempre foram podres", disse Frank, que descansava contra a cadeira. "Acho que eu também fugiria se minha família empalhasse cabeças de elfos domésticos", concluiu, provocando risadas do grupo.

Depois de recuperar-se da crise de riso, Lily descansou a cabeça na mão direita e pôs-se a fitar o Salão com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, refletindo sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Então, James Potter recebera o amigo em casa mesmo que isso fosse prejudicial à imagem da família... Era necessária coragem para tomar tal decisão, principalmente nos tempos de Guerra em que se encontravam.

O sorriso vacilou nos lábios da ruiva, e ela correu os dedos sobre os pergaminhos dispostos na mesa, procurando algo para desviar sua atenção dos pensamentos. Mas não foram as palavras que obtiveram sua atenção, e sim, uma voz familiar.

Levantou o rosto e buscou com os olhos James Potter, avistando-o num sofá próximo a lareira na companhia de Sirius, Remus e Peter. O monitor-chefe estava largado no móvel e tinha os pés apoiados numa pilha de livros. No rosto, um sorriso divertido brincava em seus lábios, enquanto escutava Sirius Black falar e gesticular exageradamente.

"Eu não acredito que levei uma detenção de _duas _semanas só por causa disso!", e Lily pôde ouvir a conversa em alto e bom som, pois o hall já havia sido visivelmente desocupado.

"Sirius, você enfeitiçou os balaços para atacar todos os membros do time...", começou Remus, que mantinha os olhos fixos num livro.

"Treino intensivo, oras...", resmungou o outro.

"... da Sonserina...", continuou Lupin.

"São os que mais precisam melhorar..."

"... até eles serem mandados desmaiados para a enfermaria", concluiu Remus, fechando o livro e encarando Sirius, que mantinha uma expressão de vítima no rosto bonito.

"Ué, que culpa tenho eu se o time não tem bons batedores?"

"Você? Culpado? Mas quem pensou nesse absurdo, Sirius?", ironizou o outro, olhando para o teto e descansando as costas na poltrona confortável. "Você só _fez_ o feitiço, não é? Os balaços que quebraram os dentes do Avery".

"James!", chamou Sirius virando-se para Potter, que só ouvira a conversa, rindo de um comentário ou outro. "Você não concorda com o Remus, né? Você entende minha revolta, não é?".

"James, nem preciso lembrar que você tem que pensar como monitor-chefe nesses casos, não é mesmo?", falou Remus, fitando o amigo e mantendo uma expressão séria.

"Merda de cargo", resmungou Sirius, cruzando os braços.

"Sirius...", e Lily ouviu a voz de Potter soar um tanto quanto teatral. "Quando me encontro nesses momentos difíceis...", continuou, sentando-se mais ereto no sofá e virando-se para o amigo emburrado. Então, James Potter pigarreou e prosseguiu com um semblante sério: "_Mother Mary comes to me speaking words of wisdom...¹", _Sirius soltou uma exclamação, enquanto se afundava no sofá levando as mãos aos olhos.

"Remus! Faz ele parar, por favor!", disse irritado com a cantoria do amigo.

"_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be._..¹", prosseguiu James Potter, ao som das risadas de Remus e Peter. Lily reconheceu a letra de sua banda favorita e arregalou os olhos: desde quando James Potter sabia da existência de Beatles?

"Pronto! Viu, Remus, no que deu essa sua idéia de presentear James com os vinis?", falou Sirius, tentando se livrar do abraço que Potter tentava lhe dar, ainda cantarolando a música. "Ele fica aí, ó, preso no mundinho dele, onde tudo é música!".

"_Nothing's gonna change my world²!", _emendou Potter com outra música, levantando-se empolgado, levando uma mão ao peito numa cena dramática. "_Nothing's gonna change my world²!", _Peter Pettigrew escorregou da cadeira que estava sentado, tamanha sua crise de riso, e Remus ainda se mantinha esticado na poltrona, amparando com uma das mãos a testa, também rindo.

"Exagerado", murmurou Sirius, que não resistiu por muito tempo e soltou uma gargalhada canina.

Lily só notou que também estava rindo quando sentiu uma ligeira falta de ar, inclinando-se para trás na tentativa de respirar melhor. Depois de se controlar, voltou-se para o grupo de amigos, que havia se levantado dos lugares onde estavam e que, naquele momento, dirigia-se para fora do Salão Comunal.

Lily Evans, como monitora-chefe, deveria impedi-los e lembrar que o toque de recolher já entrara em ação, mas ao invés disso apenas manteve os olhos fixos em James Potter, que murmurou algo próximo ao ouvido de Remus, ao que o amigo assentiu com um olhar entre reprovação e divertimento. Potter sorriu. Envolveu os ombros de Sirius, empolgado com a afirmativa, e deixou o salão ainda cantando.

Lily não reparou nos olhares que Alice e Frank lhe dirigiam, pois estava muito ocupada tentando tirar aquela música cantada pela voz grave de sua mente. _James Potter tinha uma bela voz..._ Lily Evans piscou ao notar o que acabara de pensar. Suspirou fechando os olhos num claro sinal de cansaço e teve noção de que nunca mais poderia escutar The Beatles sem associar a James Potter, e às expressões exageradas que tomavam conta do rosto bonito enquanto cantava.

"Lily... não deu o horário pra você começar sua ronda?", escutou a voz de Alice e abriu os olhos, levantando-se num salto.

"Ai! Perdi a hora!", disse enquanto se dirigia à saída do hall. "Boa noite, 'lice! Boa noite, Frank!".

"Cuidado com o escuro, _Polegarzinha!_", escutou a voz do amigo e lhe brindou com uma careta, despertando risadas. "Noite, Lily".

Lily Evans caminhou pelos mesmos corredores três vezes, não encontrando nenhum infrator. Durante aquelas duas horas de ronda, murmurou para si a mesma canção que ouvira há pouco tempo, cedendo a tentação que a invadira desde que escutara James Potter cantar.

* * *

"Bom dia, Alice!", falou ao sentar-se ao lado da morena na mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal.

"Nossa, que bom humor", riu a amiga, que se servia de mais panquecas. "Nem parece que fez ronda noturna ontem".

"Dormi muito bem, 'lice!", disse sorrindo, sentindo-se bem descansada. Não lembrava ao certo o que havia sonhado na noite que se passara, mas sentia-se bem. Muito bem. "_All you need is love, love, love...³", _murmurou balançando a cabeça levemente, enquanto servia-se de torradas com geléia.

"Quem te viu, quem te vê, hein, senhorita Evans?", comentou a amiga que voltou a rir.

Rodou os olhos, mordeu a torrada cheia de geléia de amora, e pôs-se a olhar o Salão. Observou cada uma das mesas, e quando sentiu-se preparada o suficiente, discretamente virou o rosto em direção ao grupo de amigos sentados a sua esquerda. James Potter comia um grande pêssego, enquanto ouvia atentamente o que Remus Lupin falava.

Prosseguiram conversando normalmente, uma vez ou outra rindo de alguma coisa que Lily não conseguia escutar. Até que se deu o momento em que James Potter apoiou os lábios entreabertos na casca aveludada do enorme pêssego, entretido demais com seja lá o que saia da boca de Sirius Black naquele instante. Seus olhos (sem sua permissão) fixaram-se nos lábios úmidos de Potter, e Lily reparou em como o monitor-chefe da Grifinória tinha os lábios grossos, sendo o inferior ligeiramente maior. Lily Evans serviu-se de suco naquele momento e bebeu o líquido sentindo uma sede descomunal.

Voltou-se para Potter, que depois de assentir a algo, mordeu um pedaço generoso da fruta, limpando os lábios molhados de suco. Respirou fundo e apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos. Potter sorriu, os olhos fechando ligeiramente no processo, e então levou a mão a uma mecha teimosa que insistia em cair-lhe sobre os olhos.

O café-da-manhã de Lily Evans prosseguiu normalmente, até que uma outra figura apareceu na cena. Uma menina que aparentava cursar seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts aproximou-se da mesa da Grifinória. Trajava o uniforme em tons de amarelo e preto, que até combinavam com o cabelo loiro e com a baixa estatura da menina. Lily observou-a caminhar e parar ao lado de James Potter.

A menina mal alcançava o ombro de Potter, que seguia conversando animadamente com os amigos. Viu a primeiranista cutucar o braço do moreno, chamando-lhe a atenção. O rapaz dirigiu-se a menina que, com as mãos trêmulas, entregou-lhe uma carta, os olhos claros fixos no chão. Potter ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa e apontou para si mesmo, ao que a menina assentiu corando. Então, o moreno pegou o pergaminho nas mãos, e sorrindo gentilmente bagunçou os cabelos da menina num gesto carinhoso. A primeiranista sorriu radiante e despedindo-se, caminhando até sua mesa.

Lily Evans sentiu o rosto arder ao ver a expressão divertida que James Potter tinha no rosto. O maldito seduzia pobres e indefesas _crianças_! Potter era uma péssima influência, sem dúvida alguma. Lily Evans tomou nota que se tivesse filhos um dia, nunca deixaria James Potter se aproximar deles. Sinceramente, seduzir uma primeiranista? Mordendo a torrada com força, pensou em como a menina pôde se deixar seduzir pleo moreno.

Potter tinha os cabelos sempre despenteados, sorria demais para uma pessoa normal, e sua risada era... alta! São defeitos suficientes para manter qualquer mulher longe, isso estava mais que claro para Lily.

"Opa, mandando ver, hein, James?", esforçou-se para ouvir o comentário de Black.

"Sirius, seu doente, preciso te lembrar que ela é seis anos mais nova que eu?", ouviu Potter responder, enquanto guardava a carta no bolso.

"E tá certo!", disse o outro, que mantinha um sorriso safado no rosto. "Plantar agora pra colher no futuro, amigo!", completou sabiamente, ao que Potter soltou uma risada alta, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Lily não viu graça nenhuma no comentário de Sirius Black. Bufando, serviu-se de mais suco.

"Alice, é melhor irmos, estamos atrasadas para a aula já!", disse num tom irritado.

"Lily, faltam uns 15 minutos pra começar a aula... e é História da Magia!", a morena respondeu com um olhar desconfiado, mas não pôde discutir com a amiga, pois Lily Evans já havia se levantado da mesa e caminhado para fora do Salão Principal, resmungando irritada.

Não fosse sua pressa para deixar o enorme cômodo, Lily teria reparado que os olhos verdes de James Potter a acompanharam em toda sua trajetória até a saída do Salão Principal.

* * *

Lily Evans bufou outra vez, enquanto descansava a pena no pergaminho de anotações. Estralou os dedos e contraiu os lábios irritada ao lembrar da cena presenciada naquela manhã. Era um idiota, mesmo... James Potter era um idiota que seduzia criancinhas, e que tinha os cabelos mais desalinhados que já vira na vida.

Fechou os olhos por um segundo, tornando a abri-los logo depois, forçando-se a se concentrar na aula. Fixou o olhar no fantasma que seguia com seu discurso e tentou acompanhar a explicação, desistindo logo da tarefa que parecia impossível.

Sabia a exata localização de Potter naquela sala de aula, por isso, conteve o impulso que tomou conta de si. Não, não era bem uma curiosidade... Lily Evans era monitora-chefe e, no final das contas, tinha que zelar pelo bem estar de todas as aulas daquele castelo, logo, checar o que um dos estudantes mais desordeiros estava fazendo naquela bela e instrutiva aula de História da Magia era apenas mais uma obrigação que _tinha_ de cumprir. Sim, Lily Evans só iria checar o que Potter estava fazendo ou se o moreno estava armando algum plano maligno que ameaçava acabar com a paz e tranqüilidade daquela aula.

Virando o rosto lentamente para sua direita, Lily correu os olhos pela sala de aula e então, encontrou Potter, que estava na fileira ao lado da sua. Havia apenas um pequeno corredor separando sua carteira da do moreno. Lily não se surpreendeu ao encontrá-lo dormindo, sua cabeça apoiada nos braços cruzados em cima da carteira, o rosto virado para o lado da ruiva.

Retirara os óculos e dormia tranqüilamente, o rosto numa expressão serena. Lily tinha visão completa dos traços de Potter e não pôde deixar de pensar em como suas feições eram quase que antíteses. O maxilar forte contrastando com os olhos infantis. As sobrancelhas bem desenhadas e os cílios espessos. Não poderia mais negar, James Potter era, sim, muito bonito.

Tentando desviar a atenção dos pensamentos assustadores, Lily pôs-se a observar o pergaminho que o moreno usara como encosto. A ruiva não conseguia entender ao certo o que eram aqueles rabiscos na folha amarelada, então, deixando a curiosidade falar mais alto e ditar seus atos, Lily moveu-se um pouco para a direita, na tentativa de se aproximar mais da carteira do rapaz.

Obtendo uma visão melhor do pergaminho, Lily reconheceu os rabiscos como sendo desenhos. Pensara por um momento que Potter fizera anotações válidas sobre os minutos iniciais da aula, mas deparou-se com pomos, vassouras, discos de vinil, e uma frase ou outra perdida. No meio das palavras desconexas, uma sigla chamou a atenção da monitora-chefe. _L.E. _Mordiscando o lábio inferior, perguntou-se o que poderia ser...?

Talvez Potter estivesse se referindo à aula como _Letalmente Entediante. _Ou a si mesmo como _Louco Entediado. _Ou quem sabe, à própria sala de aula como _Lugar Esquecido pelo Mundo_ (Lily tinha consciência que faltava duas letras para a sigla bater, mas isso seria facilmente explicado pela capacidade de soletrar de Potter ou pela intensidade de seu sono, que o teria impedido de escrever um 'P' e um 'M').

E o resto da aula transcorreu exatamente assim, com Lily Evans de um lado tentando buscar o maior número de significados possíveis para a sigla que James Potter havia escrito mais de cinco vezes em seu pergaminho, e com o professor Binns discursando algo sobre como os gigantes eram... alguma-coisa-que-Lily-não-lembrava. Ao término da aula, Lily levantou-se e rapidamente saiu da sala, sentindo-se culpada.

Era a primeira vez em seis anos que não acompanhara uma aula de História da Magia. Sempre se esforçara para manter-se concentrada, mesmo que para isso tivesse que tomar umas duas xícaras de café a mais antes de ir para a classe. Sempre fizera anotações das coisas mais importantes e pesquisara mais profundamente nos períodos vagos em que passava na biblioteca. Sempre fora uma aluna dedicada, não importava a matéria. Era a primeira vez que perdera o foco de seus estudos e perguntava-se o porquê. Para tentar desvendar uma sigla idiota escrita por um desordeiro que dormia em aula?

Aquela ligeira... _fixação_... por James Potter e seus hábitos nada ordinários estavam desviando Lily Evans de seus estudos, que eram o que a ruiva mais prezava em Hogwarts (depois da amizade de Alice e Frank, claro). Foi refletindo sobre isso que Lily realmente considerou a idéia de pedir a diretoria do castelo uma mudança em seu horário de aulas. A proximidade de Potter estava a prejudicando, e Lily desconfiava que aquela falta de ar constante que desenvolvera na presença de Potter iria lhe gerar graves problemas de saúde no futuro.

Decidida em argumentar até a exaustão, seguiu até o escritório de Dumbledore, com apenas uma certeza em sua mente: precisava se afastar de James Potter.

* * *

Lily Evans se jogou em sua cama, sentindo-se derrotada.

Argumentara de uma maneira que até assustara a si mesma, não sabia que tinha toda aquela paixão guardada em si. Quando se sentira cansada, sentou-se na cadeira oferecida pelo diretor e apenas observou o sorriso enigmático do senhor a sua frente. Ele oferecera umas balas que Lily aceitara apenas por educação, sentindo como se sua mente estivesse sendo lida pelos olhos azuis de Dumbledore. Então, depois de acalmá-la, o diretor dissera que era impossível reorganizar os horários, naquela época do ano. _"Quem sabe depois do Natal?",_ ele falara, ainda com aquele sorriso nos lábios.

Se aquela situação continuasse, Lily não chegaria inteira até o Natal. Poderia morrer com aquela falta de ar ou com aquela ardência que lhe invadia os pulmões e o rosto. Estava sempre febril! Como alguém naquele estado poderia sobreviver a dois meses? Não poderia. Morreria antes de receber a coleção de discos que pedira a sua mãe.

"Lily...", ouviu a voz de Alice soar um tanto distante, vendo que tinha a cabeça coberta por um grosso travesseiro. "Você não quer conversar?".

"Não...", murmurou revirando-se no colchão.

"Acho que você _precisa_ conversar", a ruiva bufou e jogou o travesseiro longe.

"Eu só estou meio doente, 'lice... acho que não comecei bem esse ano", murmurou, os olhos fixos no teto.

"Doente, é?", sentiu o colchão ceder levemente com o peso da amiga, que sentara em sua cama. "É assim que você está nomeando o seu estado?".

"O que mais poderia ser, Alice?", perguntou emburrada.

"Hmm... você ainda está na fase de negação", ouviu a amiga e fitou-lhe os olhos claros.

"Alice, você tem consciência que não está fazendo sentido algum, certo?".

"Lily, você não está doente", começou a morena, que apoiara o cotovelo nas pernas cruzadas e tinha o queixo firmemente amparado pelas mãos delicadas. "Você só abriu os olhos para o que te cerca há mais de seis anos, querida", Lily não pôde deixar de associar o tom da amiga com o tom que sua mãe usava em seus conselhos quando a ruiva se sentia confusa. "Você vive suspirando agora, Lily! E suas mudanças de humor não têm mais data fixa, o que tá assustando um pouco o Frank, que já tinha anotado no calendário os dias que você está mais _sensível_...", disse rindo discretamente.

"Alice...", começou, sentindo-se pouco confortável com as afirmações da amiga. "Eu não sei se quero ter essa conversa...".

"Lily, eu só quero dizer que você não precisa surtar quando descobrir que não é uma insolação que deixa suas bochechas vermelhas", a amiga se levantou e caminhou para a própria cama. "É só questão de tempo, 'ly, e eu vou estar aqui caso você precisar, okay?".

"Ah... eu vou... acho que já deu o horário pra eu começar a minha ronda, Alice", balbuciou confusa, levantando-se de sua cama e caminhando para fora do dormitório. "Boa noite!", falou, saindo do cômodo.

"LILY!", chamou Alice, mas era tarde, a ruiva já descera as escadas. "Mas... ela não fez a ronda de ontem?", perguntou-se voltando a se deitar com uma expressão meio preocupada.

* * *

Lily Evans abraçou o próprio corpo enquanto caminhava nos corredores gélidos do castelo. Em sua pressa em sair do dormitório, esquecera de vestir a capa mais pesada, que sempre usava em suas rondas. Mesmo sentindo frio, não se arrependera de deixar o cômodo daquele jeito. Não gostara nada da conversa que teve com Alice... A amiga só a deixara mais confusa! Parecia querer insinuar algo, mas Lily não soube ao certo o quê exatamente.

Não pôde evitar se sentir meio brava pelo fato da amiga não acreditar em sua doença. Lily tinha certeza que tudo que estava sentindo não era normal, logo, só poderia ser uma gripe, ou até algo mais grave.

Virou à direita num dos corredores que se dividam em dois caminhos e seguiu, sentindo uma forte brisa gelada. Sentiu o corpo estremecer e esfregou os braços tentando se aquecer.

"Lily?", reconheceu a voz grave e virou-se assustada.

"Potter? O que faz aqui?", perguntou num sussurro, aproximando-se do moreno.

"Lil... _Evans_..." corrigiu-se, ao notar a expressão da ruiva. "Você fez a ronda ontem, então hoje é meu dia, certo?", falou confuso.

"Ah!", exclamou, lembrando somente naquele momento que trocara de horário a pedido de Potter. "Acho que esqueci da troca...", murmurou mais para si mesma que para o moreno, que a fitava divertido.

"Eu bem que tentei te lembrar pra evitar confusões", começou Potter. "Mas não te encontrei hoje em nenhuma das aulas...".

"É que eu fui ao escritório de Dumbledore e isso acabou tomando toda a minha tarde", falou sincera, esquecendo-se do pequeno detalhe de estar conversando com James Potter.

"Foi à diretoria? Aconteceu alguma coisa, _Evans_?", escutou o sobrenome dito com esforço e continuou distraída.

"Queria mudar meu horário de aulas".

"Ah...? Por quê?", perguntou o moreno, ansioso pela resposta.

"Potter, meus motivos não são da sua conta!", falou irritada. Era justamente ele o culpado de toda aquela situação, e lá estava ele, perguntando-lhe o motivo exato de querer estudar em outro período.

"Me desculpe...", escutou a voz grave soar um tanto impaciente, e fitou os olhos a sua frente.

Os olhos verdes de James Potter brilhavam mais quente sob o brilho das tochas espalhadas pelos corredores. Viu alguns reflexos dourados em meio aos tons esverdeados, e a intensidade daquelas cores lhe deixou um pouco tonta.

"Só estou com frio", murmurou a si mesma tentando se convencer, enquanto esfregava os braços por cima do tecido fino da camisa branca.

"Disse alguma coisa, Lily?", perguntou Potter que vestia um pesado casaco.

"Vamos continuar a ronda", resmungou ignorando a pergunta. Potter caminhou até ficar ao seu lado, e, juntos, prosseguiram pelo corredor arejado.

Discretamente, Lily observou o perfil do monitor-chefe que caminhava ao seu lado. Reparou em como os cílios do moreno eram longos e cheios, e teve uma visão real de seus lábios. A iluminação quente do fogo refletia na boca úmida de James Potter, e Lily sentiu o rosto queimar. Parou no meio do corredor ao notar o que a mente começava a fantasiar naquele momento. _Estava mesmo querendo beijar James Potter?_

"Lily?", ouviu a voz grave e levantou a cabeça, encarando o moreno a sua frente. Sentiu a respiração ofegante e esqueceu-se do frio. "Li...!", Potter não pôde concluir o nome curto, pois Lily Evans avançou o único passo que separava os corpos e selou com os lábios a boca de Potter. Pressionou dolorosamente aqueles lábios grossos, os olhos ainda abertos. Antes de o moreno poder reagir, Lily recuou um passo.

"Ai", exclamou Potter sentindo os lábios doloridos, as sobrancelhas erguidas em surpresa.

"Hã... desculpe", começou, surpresa com o ato que tinha acabado de realizar. "Eu...", balbuciou, observando os olhos confusos e_ maravilhados _a sua frente. "Ah... tô com... febre...?", e notou que Potter agora caminhava em sua direção, ao que obrigou-se a recuar tentando manter aquela pequena distância. "E preciso dormir... 'noite!", concluiu fracamente, e teve os pulsos envoltos por mãos grossas.

James Potter cessou o espaço entre os corpos e, mantendo seus pulsos atados com uma das mãos, correu a outra por sua cintura, envolvendo-a num abraço delicado. Abaixou o rosto, aproximando-se da face feminina, e livrando os pulsos de Lily, correu a mão livre por seu braço, até alcançar sua maçã do rosto num toque suave. Ainda com os olhos abertos, roçou os lábios nos da ruiva, que suspirou fracamente. Enfim, James Potter, sentindo as pálpebras pesadas demais para sustentar o olhar trocado, cumpriu os centímetros que separavam os lábios, unindo-os num toque suave, fazendo Lily pensar que fosse desmaiar.

O beijo de Potter não tinha nada de hesitante, era exigente e após os segundos iniciais de suavidade, tornou-se desesperado e ávido por maior contado. Quando o moreno inclinou a cabeça para o lado, Lily entreabriu os lábios num convite mudo. Seu coração disparou de maneira dolorosa quando as línguas se tocaram, e Lily sentiu os joelhos fracos demais para agüentar o peso de seu corpo, ao que Potter o guiou até uma parede, prensando-o fortemente. Deixou escapar um gemido sentido quando suas costas encontraram as rochas gélidas da parede, mas agradeceu internamente, porque era óbvio que as pernas trêmulas não a sustentariam por muito tempo.

Sentindo um impulso genuíno, Lily levou as mãos aos cabelos desalinhados de Potter e tocou-os pela primeira vez, puxando o belo rosto para mais, _mais_ perto. Os fios eram macios e suaves, contrastando com o toque desesperado. Os lábios se separaram por um rápido instante, e após tomar o ar necessário, beijaram-se novamente. Lily sentia todo o corpo arder, e a fome por mais dominou-a por inteiro. Ofegou durante o beijo, quando sentiu a mão áspera de Potter roçar na pele exposta de sua coxa. Com todos os sentidos em alerta, Lily deixou-se envolver por completo no momento. Então, James Potter separou seus lábios dos dela e impôs alguns centímetros entre os corpos.

"Acho que ouvi algo, Lily", murmurou com a voz rouca.

"Hã...?", exclamou, a voz entrecortada pela respiração ofegante, completamente confusa.

"Só... só um minuto, _ficaparadaaí!_", disse, e num visível esforço, separou seu corpo do da ruiva. "_Merda, merda, merda",_ resmungou enquanto corria em direção ao outro corredor, buscando a fonte do barulho que alegara ter ouvido.

Lily Evans fitou a parede a sua frente, tentando normalizar sua respiração. O que _diabo_ tinha acabado de acontecer? Piscou tentando colocar ordem nos pensamentos eufóricos. Havia sido beijada por James Potter... e _correspondera. _E _gostara_. E quisera _muito mais_! E agora estava encostada numa parede fria, com os cabelos totalmente bagunçados, e a boca visivelmente inchada.

Dando dois passos vacilantes, afastou-se da parede e levou as mãos aos cabelos, tentando arrumá-los. Inspirou fundo, e não sabendo ao certo o que fazer (e temendo sua reação quando Potter voltasse), correu de volta ao Salão Comunal. Gritou a senha ao passar pelo quadro, subiu os degraus numa velocidade incrível e, chegando ao dormitório, jogou-se em sua cama, ofegante.

Ainda sentia o corpo respondendo aos toques de Potter e choramingou confusa, escondendo o rosto em fogo com um travesseiro. O que acabara de fazer?

* * *

"Bom dia, flor do dia!", ouviu a voz de Alice, enquanto sentia o corpo sendo chacoalhado por mãos femininas. "Lily, você não precisa acordar agora, só considere a idéia... você está considerando a idéia?"

"Sim...", respondeu sonolenta.

"Certo!", e a amiga se afastou, entrando no banheiro do dormitório. Após contados cinco minutos, Alice voltou a adentrar o cômodo e, sentando-se no colchão da cama de Lily, chacoalhou novamente a amiga.

"Agora?".

"Sim, agora você tem que acordar", e levantou-se, deixando Lily revirar em sua cama, espreguiçando-se. Então, como se o peso do mundo tivesse acabado de cair na cabeça da ruiva, Lily Evans soltou um gemido de dor. "Lily? Tá tudo bem?".

"Não", disse chorosamente, lembrando do que acontecera na noite anterior.

"Nossa, assim você me assusta!", Alice falou, aproximando-se novamente da cama. "Que aconteceu? Você realmente tá meio pálida".

Lily Evans considerou a possibilidade de não contar nada a Alice, mas após uma rápida reflexão, teve consciência que a morena a sua frente era sua melhor amiga, sua confidente. Se não poderia conversar sobre _aquilo_ com Alice, com quem iria conversar? E acredite, Lily Evans precisava desesperadamente _conversar_ (ou falar, para ser mais exato).

"Alice... Alice...", começou tapando o rosto com o lençol fino. "_Alice_!"

"Fala, Lily!".

" ... _eubeijeiopotter_", murmurou, sua voz saindo abafada devido ao tecido que tapava sua boca.

"... Hã?", a morena se inclinou mais para frente na tentativa de escutar a amiga.

"EubeijeioPotter", repetiu um pouco mais alto.

"Lily, ainda não entendi o que você tá falando", disse Alice num tom impaciente.

"EU BEIJEI O _Potter_, ALICE!", gritou, abaixando o lençol e mostrando um rosto muito vermelho. Mesmo descontrolada, Lily Evans estava lúcida o suficiente para não gritar o nome de quem havia a beijado.

"Você beij... AH! Digo, _nossa_!", falou Alice se controlando para não rir da situação em que se encontrava a amiga esticada no lençol, uma expressão de desespero, o rosto num tom vermelho que deixava seus cabelos com aparência desbotada. "Lily! Que ótima notícia! Estou tão feliz por você!", aproximou-se e deu um abraço animado na amiga, que fitou a parede com um olhar perplexo.

"B-boa notícia?", gaguejou e separou-se do abraço. A amiga estava louca, não era possível.

"Então, a conversa que tivemos surtiu efeito, não é? Ai, Lily, eu estava tão preocupada com a possibilidade de que no momento em que você notasse que está _apaixonada_ por James você surtaria depois!", a mente da ruiva trabalhava em velocidade extrema, deixando-a tonta e incapaz de entender a frase com exceção de apenas uma palavra: _apaixonada_.

"Apaixonada?".

"Eu pensei que no ano passado vocês já terminariam juntos, mas o importante é que vocês finalmente se acertaram!", disse a morena, e aquilo foi o suficiente para Lily Evans que, despertando da perplexidade que a deixara paralisada, começou:

"Alice! Pára! Eu falo que beijei James Potter e você fica _feliz_? E ainda age como se fosse _esperado_?", levantou-se da cama, olhando para a amiga com uma expressão de descrença no rosto vermelho.

"... Lily, o que exatamente aconteceu ontem?", perguntou Alice num tom confuso.

"Ele... ele me beijou!", disse, omitindo o fato de tê-lo beijado antes. Na verdade, não foi um ato consciente... Foi a febre falando mais alto.

"E você...?".

"Eu o quê, Alice?", falou passando as mãos pelo cabelo ruivo.

"Você correspondeu, Lily?", ao que a ruiva piscou duas vezes.

"Se eu...? Ele me prensou na parede! O que eu poderia fazer?"

"Nossa... não sabia que Potter era tão... _agressivo_", comentou a amiga num riso nervoso. Lily balançou a cabeça, perplexa.

"Alice, vou esquecer tudo que você acabou de falar, okay? Vamos descer, tomar o café-da-manhã e esquecer que conversamos sobre isso!".

"Lily, você gostou do beijo?", perguntou repentinamente a morena, ainda estava sentada em sua cama, os olhos castanhos fixos nos seus.

"Eu... _não_! Mas é lógico que não", completou fracamente, desviando o olhar para a parede à direita. Sentia-se lida por aqueles olhos castanhos e não estava gostando nada daquela situação.

"Lily...".

"Eu vou me arrumar e já descemos, okay?", murmurou, caminhando até o banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando Alice com uma expressão cansada no rosto redondo.

Quando Lily Evans saiu do banheiro já devidamente arrumada, as duas deixaram o dormitório em silêncio. Desceram as escadas e deixaram o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, dirigindo-se para o Salão Principal. Lily precisava de um café bem forte para clarear as idéias que lhe pareciam absurdas demais.

Procurou não olhar para a amiga, que a seguia com uma expressão culpada. Tinha certeza que Alice pensara que ela e James Potter estavam juntos e felizes, por isso dissera tudo aquilo. Como a amiga podia ser tão ingênua para acreditar que ela, Lily Evans, terminaria junto de James Potter? Era absurdo demais para sua cabeça. E precisa imediatamente de um café.

Adentraram o enorme cômodo ainda em silêncio e sentaram-se num lugar vago da mesa. As mãos de Lily buscaram imediatamente o bule com café, servindo-se de uma grande xícara. Sorveu o líquido, seus olhos vagando pelo Salão a procura de algo para focar sua atenção.

"Bom dia, Lily", ouviu a voz de Potter, e no momento seguinte teve seus lábios selados num beijo suave. Arregalou os olhos, e num ato automático empurrou-o para longe de si. "Lily...?"

"Como ousa?!", sussurrou ríspida sentindo todos os olhares do Salão em si. "Enlouqueceu de vez, Potter?", o moreno tinha no rosto uma expressão de confusão. Logo, confusão se transformou em ressentimento.

"Lily", começou Alice somente para os ouvidos dos dois. "Acho que vocês precisam conversar", ao que James Potter assentiu, levantando-se.

"Vamos", o moreno disse, sua voz soando mais grossa que o normal. Lily se levantou também, e contrariada, seguiu o grifinório até sair do Salão para um corredor próximo. "Lily...", começou Potter, mas foi interrompido:

"Evans!".

"Que seja!", disse impaciente. "Você pode, _por favor_, me explicar o que foi isso no Salão Principal?"

"Você me beijou!", respondeu furiosa num tom agudo. "Na frente de todo o castelo!"

"E qual o problema disso?", James Potter estava claramente irritado. "Qual o problema de te beijar na frente de quem quer seja agora que estamos juntos?".

"_Juntos?", _repetiu balançando a cabeça negativamente. "Desde quando estamos juntos, Potter?"

"Desde que VOCÊ me beijou ontem à noite, Lily Evans!", falou, o maxilar contraído de raiva.

"Eu estava com febre! Não estava pensando direito ontem!", falou constrangida, sentindo o rosto queimar de raiva e vergonha.

"Certo, dane-se o beijo que você correspondeu!", continuou respirando fundo. "Eu pensei que você tinha mudado, Evans...", confessou fitando-lhe os olhos. "Desde que você começou a me olhar de maneira diferente, eu pensei que finalmente você estava conseguindo _olhar_ pra mim e me _ver de verdade_!", falou com um sorriso nervoso no rosto. "Pensei que você finalmente tinha caído na real, e notado que eu sou um cara legal, que eu sirvo pra você, Lily", era informação demais para a ruiva, que só o olhou boquiaberta. Então... James Potter sabia que estava sendo observado naqueles poucos dias? "Mas eu acho que estava enganado, acho que esperei demais de você".

"Que quer dizer com isso?", murmurou sentindo-se levemente ofendida.

"Que fui ingênuo ao pensar que você tinha mudado sua visão... que conseguia me ver e não lembrar de um idiota de 15 anos que não tinha preocupação alguma na cabeça", falou, e o olhar que Potter lhe lançou fez com que Lily se sentisse envergonhada. "Mas acho que você ainda olha pra mim com um pré-conceito formado. Ainda me vê como um garotão irresponsável", seu tom de voz tinha um profundo ressentimento.

"Isso... isso não é verdade!", murmurou, não tendo força suficiente pra sustentar o olhar de decepção que Potter lhe lançava.

"Eu realmente queria saber o porquê desse seu desprezo, Lily", o moreno inspirou fundo, e continuou. "Você sempre foi a primeira a defender quem quer que seja, até mesmo sonserinos... mas comigo, sempre fez questão de manter essa postura mesquinha. Nunca me deu uma chance sequer!", a ruiva não tinha réplica para afirmação, porque em seu íntimo, sabia que era verdade. "Não vou mais ocupar seu tempo".

"Potter...", falou em tom baixo.

"Tchau, Lily", despediu-se chateado, e deixou-a sozinha no corredor.

Lily sentiu a garganta queimar e os lábios trêmulos. Queria que aquela dor em seu peito parasse. Inspirou fundo, tentando normalizar a respiração. O que mais a chateava era que não tinha como discordar de uma só palavra de Potter, e escutar todas as verdades que ignorara por tanto tempo atingiram-na de maneira dolorosa.

* * *

Lily Evans permaneceu deitada em sua cama, fitando desenhos feitos pelos raios solares que adentravam o cômodo pelo do vidro das janelas. _Como voltar a sua vida de antes?_

Como ignorar tudo que passara naqueles últimos dias?

Na verdade, o problema maior não era exatamente aquele. O problema é que em seu íntimo, Lily Evans _não_ queria voltar a sua vida de antes. Sabia muito bem que sentiria falta daqueles olhos verdes, das risadas altas, da voz grave. Lily desenvolvera naquele curto período de tempo uma certa dependência, e lidar com aquele vício estava exigindo de si toda sua energia.

Suspirou pesadamente, sentindo sua consciência pesar ao lembrar da discussão que tivera com James Potter. Nunca passara por sua mente que o grifinório se sentia assim... sempre pensara que Potter a queria por uma questão de orgulho, um capricho, apenas. Ouvir todas aquelas palavras dita num tom de mágoa a fez sentir uma profunda culpa.

Refletiu sobre as verdadeiras razões que a levaram a evitar James Potter por todos aqueles anos. Sempre o vira como uma criança sem responsabilidades, sem noção dos próprios atos. Nunca dera chances ao moreno para provar que ele, sim, amadurecera, mudara como ela mesma mudara naqueles anos todos em Hogwarts. Suspirou novamente, sentindo-se o pior dos seres. Quanto tempo perdera naquela implicância infantil?

Levou uma das mãos aos lábios, lembrando da noite anterior. Se tivesse coragem o suficiente, teria admitido a Alice que gostara do beijo, que correspondera com entusiasmo. Que em momento algum pensara em recuar, ou afastar Potter de si. Lily Evans já tinha beijado outros rapazes, mas nunca sentira nada parecido com a sensação de ter aqueles lábios nos seus. Sentindo-se corar, perguntou-se qual seria a razão. Qual seria o motivo que tornara aquele beijo tão especial.

Naquele momento, Lily lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Alice naquela manhã. Poderia mesmo estar... _apaixonada_? Era aquela a sensação de estar apaixonada por alguém? Aquela ardência constante nos pulmões, as palmas suadas, a necessidade de olhar. Então, o inesperado aconteceu: Lily Evans começou a rir.

Riu em alto e bom som, sentindo os olhos úmidos. Levou as mãos ao rosto, enquanto tentava se controlar. Então, era exatamente assim que terminaria toda aquela confusão? Tudo se resumiria na realização do clichê mais antigo dos clássicos literários?

"Estou apaixonada por James Potter", confessou, então, balançando a cabeça num movimento suave, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. "Estou completamente apaixonada por aquele idiota", fechou os olhos, rendendo-se a risada gostosa que balançou todo seu corpo. Sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Levantou-se rapidamente, arrumando os cabelos no processo. Respirou fundo, e caminhou para fora do dormitório em passos rápidos. Desceu as escadas que davam acesso ao hall, e se surpreendeu ao não encontrar James Potter, e sim, apenas seus amigos. Aproximou-se de Sirius Black, que lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

"Onde Potter está, Black?", perguntou tentando ser gentil.

"Que você quer com ele, Evans? Já não foi o suficiente o que você fez?", murmurou grosseiramente o moreno a sua frente.

"Eu preciso falar com ele", respondeu num fio de voz, constrangida.

"O melhor que você pode fazer é ficar longe dele, ruiva", falou Black.

"Sirius Black!", interrompeu Remus Lupin que apenas observara a cena de longe. O moreno vacilou por um instante, e então olhou para o amigo, que o encarava com os braços cruzados.

"Que foi? Eu só quero o melhor pro James, Remus", disse soando mais como uma criança que fora pega numa travessura.

"James que tem que decidir o que é melhor pra ele, Sirius, não nós", Remus falou ainda com uma expressão séria no rosto cansado. Suspirou, e virou-se para Lily: "Ele comentou que estaria nos jardins, Lily".

"Ah...", exclamou, sentindo-se imensamente agradecida pelo tom de voz gentil que Remus lhe dirigia. "Muito obrigada!", e virou-se para a saída, parando logo depois. "Black... eu também só quero o melhor pra ele, acabei de perceber isso", disse e lançou-lhe um sorriso gentil, só então caminhando para fora do Salão Comunal.

_Nothing is gonna change my love for you_

_I wanna spend my life with you_

Quando teve acesso aos corredores sentiu os passos mais rápidos. Sorriu abertamente e correu, enchendo o castelo do som seco de seus sapatos ao encontrarem o piso frio. Lembrou-se da estação e das folhas secas, e não pôde deixar de rir. Desviou de um ou outro estudante e teve acesso aos jardins, descendo rapidamente os degraus.

Pisou na grama ressecada e caminhou por entre as folhas secas, o som alcançando seus ouvidos. Não precisou procurar por James Potter, pois sabia exatamente onde ele estaria naquele momento. Sentindo o vento bagunçar-lhe os cabelos, caminhou até o lago. Avistou no horizonte o início do pôr-do-sol.

E lá estava ele. Sentado à margem do imenso lago. Tinha as mangas da camisa dobradas até os cotovelos e as barras de sua calça erguidas um pouco acima dos tornozelos, os pés descalços totalmente imersos nas águas claras. Sentindo-se tentada, rapidamente livrou-se dos próprios sapatos, as folhas secas cedendo ao contato direto com seus pés.

"James!", chamou num tom de voz que mal reconheceu como seu. O moreno virou-se surpreso e fitou-lhe os olhos. Então, Lily Evans viu aquele exato tom de verde que a fascinara totalmente. Sorriu.

"Lily?", Potter se ergueu, seus pés ainda submersos. Parecia surpreso e ao mesmo tempo maravilhado.

"Me desculpe", começou, aproximando-se. "Me desculpe por te fazer esperar tanto!", então, chegando a margem, levou os pés às águas claras, em dois passos lentos. Sentiu-as mornas e suaves como uma carícia. "Parece que eu demorei séculos pra chegar aqui", murmurou quando havia apenas uma pequena distância separando os corpos.

"Eu te esperei seis anos, Lily, o que são mais algumas horas?", ouviu a frase dita em tom carinhoso e riu sonoramente.

"Me desculpe por ter sido idiota", confessou, fitando aqueles olhos que tinham todos os tons do pôr-do-sol refletidos nas íris esverdeadas. "Acho que eu esperava um romance arrebatador, e não apenas um clichê", então, naquele momento, James Potter venceu a distância entre os corpos e tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, iniciando um beijo desesperado. Lily não soube ao certo o que fazer com as mãos, apoiando-as no peito masculino.

"É romance que você quer?", ouviu a voz grave perguntar de maneira divertida, enquanto tinha a cintura envolvida pelas mãos grossas. No instante seguinte, seus pés perderam o contato com o chão e ela sentiu-se rodar diversas voltas. Riu alto e envolveu o pescoço de James com as duas mãos. Quando pararam de rodopiar, o moreno a depositou suavemente nas águas do lago, encostando sua testa na dela, num toque delicado. "Por que não me disse isso antes? Garanto que teria apressado as coisas um pouco", falou sorrindo.

"Acontece que eu também adoro um drama, James Potter", disse, fazendo o moreno rir alto. Apenas observou suas feições bonitas, enquanto levava uma das mãos aos cabelos desalinhados. James, então, se sentou e a puxou para perto.

"Essa lago acaba de se tornar o meu ponto favorito em todo o castelo", disse o moreno, entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Lily, que apenas assentiu sorrindo. Então, lembrando-se do que queria perguntar, virou-se para o grifinório:

"James, me chama pra sair", o moreno fitou-lhe os olhos, meio confuso.

"Ah... Lily... quer sair comigo?"

"Hm... okay!", respondeu, sorrindo divertida.

"_Okay_?", repetiu James Potter com o mesmo sorriso brincando nos lábios.

"Okay!", assentiu Lily Evans, que cedeu às tentações e riu alto, sendo acompanhada pelo moreno.

Satisfeito com a conclusão do espetáculo, o Sol se pôs totalmente.

_Love is to share_

_Mine is for you_

* * *

¹ - _Let it Be - _The Beatles

² - _Across the Universe - _The Beatles

³ - _All You Need is Love - _The Beatles

_**N.N:**_ Certo, pessoal, pra quem tem dúvidas agora que terminou de ler: James ouviu sim um grupo infrator do terceiro ano, e quando voltou e não encontrou a Lily no lugar, deu um mês de detenção pra cada pestinha só pra aliviar um pouco da raiva. Sim, James Potter tem olhos esverdeados, mas até aí meu irmão também tem, e eu garanto que dependendo da claridade do local as íris ficam verdes, mesmo.

Cá, muito obrigada, mesmo, pela paciência em me aturar escrevendo essa fic, pela betagem e pela capa maravilhosa que você fez pra La Ritournelle, viu? Você é demais, linda :

Bel, muito obrigada por filosofar comigo e achar uma explicação boa pro título! Ah, e não posso esquecer pela ajuda na cena da discussão dos dois pombinhos. Muito obrigada, Bel linda :

Agora, a explicação ao título: gente, não tem tradução literal desse termo, La Ritournelle. É mais um termo usado na filosofia, que entre vários significados, há a idéia de o Eterno Retorno. E diferença e repetição. É isso que eu quis passar na fic, a idéia de um ciclo, da Lily sempre vivenciar as mesmas coisas, mas de um ponto de vista diferente: o de James Potter. A ruiva passou a ver as coias mais ordinárias sob o ângulo de visão do olhos verdes e fascinantes do cara-que-tem-um-ninho-na-cabeça. Uma imagem que ilustra bem essa idéia é o tal Moebius, que é uma ilustração em 3D que representa o infinito.

Bom, agradeço a todos que leram, viu? Muito obrigada, mesmo, pessoal.

Até a próxima,

Nika.

* * *


End file.
